An unpredictable GOD
by Three roads
Summary: Naruto has become an all powerful God and is approaching 1000 years of age and is getting pretty board but that will all change as he literally gets sucked into another universe. Narutox? rated M for possibility.
1. too much power my ass

Okay so this is a Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover but instead of Naruto being a demi-God, he is a real God with enough power to defeat any foe he should come across and who knows maybe even love is in the air for our blonde hero.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series**

**STORY START**

The wind whistled by as all was quiet until an empty sigh of one whom had lived to long suddenly broke that silence. The man… no GOD who had abruptly interrupted the peace slowly stood up from where he had once been lying on the ground while staring at the clouds.

'Shikamaru lied' he thought to himself as thought back on his childhood with a fond smile

'Watching the clouds IS the same as watching paint dry' his smile soon changed into a grimace as he remembered that he was not a child any longer. In fact he had almost reached the age of 1000 and after all this time he could safely say that even his hyperactive self was thoroughly bored… as impossible as it may have seemed. Being the only God of HIS world meant that he was constantly alone with nothing to do but watch as the 'lucky' regular humans and their lives as they became less and less chakra based until it didn't even exist in the first place as they traded it for technology. He sighed once again as he reminded himself that he really wasn't the only God in this world as the Shinigami was still present but there relationship was shaky at the best of times as they had very different morals… well that and the fact that the dude practically wore his own brand of deodorant labelled 'death' or something as he always seemed to reek of it but I guess when you're constantly surrounded by it all the time you wouldn't really notice a difference after all Naruto had smelt of blood for his first three years as a God thanks to the fourth shinobi war. Still Naruto was bored and it would be a cold day in hell before he ever went to the death God for company. So as Naruto began to think of a way to occupy his unlimited time he began to wonder just how powerful he truly was, now this might seem a little odd that such a grand being would not even know what the extent of his powers were. There was a simple reason behind this and that was because he was scared, scared that if he ever did try and see the true extent of his powers that something would go wrong and an innocent may be injured or worse died. Naruto knew he was in all likely-hood overestimating his strength while underestimating his ability to control said strength but whenever he fought about it he instantly got this bad feeling in his gut and while it may seem stupid to follow the demand of his own gut… it had never seen him wrong before. Naruto though had finally thought of a way to finally test his strength and cursed himself for not finding it sooner. He would simply go back to the place where he had first gained complete control over his prisoner and one time friend before he like the other eight tailed beasts all became a part of who he is today. As Naruto trekked his way to the sea in which he would begin his search for the giant turtle island or whatever you want to call it (note that if he had wanted to he could have just sensed where the turtle currently was but decided against it as he wanted to do it the old fashioned way) he began to wonder what his life would have been like if he hadn't been turned into an immortal God on that fateful day he saved the world but quickly pushed it aside as he didn't want to dwell on the past as it would only serve to sadden him and remind him of his now dead friends who to his annoyance he couldn't see ever again no matter how many times he begged the death God.

When Naruto finally reached the 'moving' island he was hit by a sense of nostalgia as his long and unruly blonde hair swayed with the wind only to be outmatched by his orange cloak as its black flames seemed to dance like those of the Amaterasu begging to be let loose. As Naruto stood to his full height he looked into the sea to see his own reflection and smirked as it seemed that one good thing that came from being a God is that you can take on the look of any age as Naruto looked to be around twenty two years of age and even he had to admit that he looked good. He wore simple black combat boots which had been for the most part concealed by his black anbu styled pants which held many concealing pockets in which he stored his sealing scrolls among other things. He was wearing a mesh undershirt that with a slightly blooded nose he remembered Anko used to wear the exact same thing only with nothing over top… damn that girl was an exhibitionist. Naruto wore a jet black tight fitting shirt over top 'might as well show off my training' he thought with a smirk before he tightened his fingerless gloves. He then moved on to his facial features as the whisker marks still showed on his face, he could make them disappear easily but he had become rather attached to them and the fact that they were a hit with the girls wasn't too bad either. He then looked straight into the reflection of his eyes as they seemed to almost match the sea and if they didn't have that sliver of purple running through them they would. His blonde hair was long and unruly but only just longer than his fathers. All and all he was pleased with how he looked as he smiled to himself before he turned and left to find the waterfall he knew to be on this island.

When Naruto did finally manage to find the waterfall he walked straight on through it without getting even the slightest bit wet before he made a streamline in the direction of the statue which he remembered held the switch to the room where he would be able to truly test his powers. All the while laughing to himself as he remembered the joke he had played on Yamato-sensei when he had first come here. He soon reached the switch and pushed it which opened the door to the endless white training room that reminded him of a manga that had come out recently in this world… uh what was its name again… ah who cares I can finally test my true power without harming anyone in the process 'hooray!' He mentally shouted as he jumped for joy as the door back into his world closed behind him.

Naruto was soon stretching as he physically and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do as he had never done this before. When Naruto finally finished getting ready he began to slowly circulate his power as he growled slightly as his body took hold of his Godly form before he began to increase his power level to one that a mortal could never hope to match as he reached well over 9000. He soon moved on to the levels of the insane as he looked as if he was ripping even this room to shreds… 'Wait what' Naruto thought as a sudden tear in the universe opened up right next to him as he reached full power before it began to suck him in as even at his strongest the universe was still much stronger so he decided to fuller power down just in case someone innocent was at the place wherever he ended up as he hoped that where ever he did end up that it would at least hold some excitement for him… little did he know just how much excitement there would be on the other side of strange portal type thing.

STORY END

Sorry about the short chapter but a new one should be up reasonable soon as well as with my other two stories but anyway I was thinking about what pairing I should do or maybe Naruto might end up with two girls so I'm putting up a pole and depending on the vote I may have one or two girls with Naruto but no more. The only rule is that the girl must be immortal so I guess that Zoe and Thalia both count. So please vote at the pole. Also if you have any amazing ideas about what powers Naruto should have then I'm all ears however just because you send in an idea doesn't mean I'll use it.

**R&R**

Thanks for reading.


	2. releasing frustration

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series**

I know that I said that it was going to be a two girl pairing with Naruto but after several attempts I have found that a harem seems to be the only outcome for the type of story that I am writing. Sorry for the confusion and I hope you enjoy!

**STORY START**

Percy Jackson was sweating like crazy as he watched his uncle and father argue, now when a normal kid sees his or her father and uncle arguing they would simply dismiss it as a brother spat. This was not the case with Percy however as the subject of discussion was his life and his uncle and father were both Gods who could erase him from existence by merely flicking their wrist. Percy had just finished his first quest by returning the lightning bolt back to Zeus but it appeared that the king of the Gods still believed that he should kill the boy no matter how thankful he was that his bolt had been returned.

Before the Godly brothers could come to an agreement however something happened that remain in Percy and all the Gods minds for the rest of their existence as a tear seemed to open up in the centre of the room and a rush of power seeped out as the now very alert Gods and one Demi-god all drew their weapons as they prepared for the fight of their lives judging by the immense power they had all felt only to take on a face of indifference as a young man with wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes which held a sliver of purple to them. Every lady in the room felt there cheeks heat up as they looked upon what could only be a God's body as it was making even the ever stoic Artemis squirm a little before she quickly berated herself before turning to face the MAN in front of her while questioning how a single look could disintegrate hundreds of years work at keeping those feelings at bay.

When the man finally fully came into view the tear instantly closed behind him before the blonde asked

"Well shit… Hey you guy's wouldn't happen to know if there was a training room that can hold all and any power produced inside on this planet do you?" only to be answered by silence before he began

"hmm, figured as much, well looks like I'm stuck here for a while or until I can find a place that will allow me to go full out" mostly to himself before he smirked as his head turned to the people in front of him who appeared to not be able to do anything before asked in a deep voice that sent shivers down the Goddesses spins

"So… what do you guys do around here for fun?" Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, it was Aphrodite that reacted first as she seemed to materialize next to the blonde Juubi before clung on to his well-toned arm and leaning forward so her lips were right next to the young man's ears before she whispered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear

"Come with me and I'll show you a place where you can all the FUN you want" with a sultry tone that caused many of the men in the room to be knocked back from a nose bleed. Naruto however did not even stutter as he put on a smile that turned the tables on the love goddess as he replied in a deep voice that turned the predator into prey

"Maybe another time my dove, but right now your ticket to pleasure has been put on hold" before the blonde mentally complemented himself on hi reply as he had spent nearly one thousand you're on it. He then looked at the other people in the room and asked

"Would anyone care to tell me where I currently am situated" while trying to sound at least a little smart but once again he didn't get a response which seemed to piss the God off a little before he released half of his power in a short burst that once again gained everyone's attention and broke them out of there stupor. When it did everyone seemed to be embarrassed that they had been caught in such a position. None more so than Zeus however as the king of the Gods the arrogant man was pissed that he looked so weak in front of this stranger and so instantly went to change this as he stepped forward before addressing the blond stranger with a demanding tone.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the king demanded in a tone that showed how he thought the stranger was beneath him. That quickly changed as he felt the power of the Blond in front of him rise to levels that were even higher than his own but what frightened the king the most was the fact that the man in front of him hadn't even needed to go out of his base form to do so. The Blond Stranger in front of the Greek gods had a steely gaze on his face before just as quickly as he had summoned the power he relinquished as well.

"For those that don't have a stick up their ass, I am Naruto and I am here because I wanted to see what happened when I used my full power… turns out I create a tear in the universe and here I am with a beautiful woman still attached to my arm" The now named Naruto spoke while referencing to the fact that the love goddess was indeed still clinging to his arm and was currently trying to forcefully drag the man of her desires into a different room with less people. It was safe to say she was failing in this however as the blonde God hadn't moved an inch. Everyone in the room was driven into silence at what the young man in front of them said… well everyone except the goddess of love as she didn't seem to be listening as she continued to move the 'unmoveable object'.

Naruto just sweat dropped at the scene in front of him as he looked upon the supposed most powerful beings in this dimension and all he saw was a bunch of shocked babies in comparison to his own power. This was of course except for the woman who was trying to drag him away and at this stage he kind of wanted her to succeed… What he was a man and it had been almost 500 years. He had this one time fling with Kami back in his old world but then realised just how much the power had gone to her head, so much so that he no longer even thought of her as anything but a piece of trash. As for the mortal woman of his world, well firstly it would take around 50 woman just to satisfy him and he also had the added effect of having any mortal he slept with falling in love with him so much that they would never let that love go or settle for anything less. So in sort he could of lived someone like Jaraiya's dream but he chose not to as he wasn't the kind of guy that would cast aside the lives of a women just so he could be satisfied. Something that only seemed to attract woman more he thought to himself begrudgingly.

Eventually Naruto grew sick of the silence and the constant tugging of his arm because as much as he wanted the woman to take him away he knew there were some things that needed to be discussed before he gave the woman what she wanted. Naruto then tapped his foot once causing a miniature earthquake to hit mount Olympus which woke up the gods in front of him as well as causing Percy to fall flat on his ass.

"I am a god from another world who **could** take over this world in a matter of seconds… however at this moment in time I currently do not have that intention but I must warn you that if I believe what you are doing is wrong I will not hold back on destroying every single one of you. Now if you'll excuse me I have five hundred years of pent up frustration to let out" said the blond while smirking at the end and letting Aphrodite lead him away. This left the male gods looking at him in jealously as he was led away by the hottest being alive. The goddesses had a different look on their faces as they each looked annoyed at the fact that the new guy appeared to be another pervert but then again five hundred years is a long time… the fact that thoughts of how lucky Aphrodite was while wishing they were in her situation also did wonders to help the new gods situation.

After that abrupt ending to the meeting between gods Percy was happy to find that he had been forgotten about by all but his father who quickly took the boy aside and began telling the boy how proud he was while making sure the boy was outside the view of his family… pretty said if you think about it but one could never be careful or at least paranoid especially after living as long as the immortal god had. After that was settled the boy's father awkwardly told the boy about how he truly loved him even if at times it did not seem so. The god ended by telling the boy his mum was one in a billion before he had to leave cause after all a god's job is never done.

Once this was done the twelve year old boy quickly made his exit but not before he heard the loudest moan in all of history that strangely sounded familiar to a certain love goddess the boy knew. So it was with rosy cheeks that Percy entered the elevator once more as his young mind clouded his thoughts so much that even the crappy elevator music couldn't wake him. When Percy finally did come out he was surprised to see he was in the middle of New York before he quickly reprimanded himself and began to make his way home and as he did he thought to himself.

'I wonder what could've caused Aphrodite to be so loud' with a blush as he began to wonder just what would happen next and hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as this year had been.

'If only he knew' thought one Uzumaki before he continued "ahem" releasing his frustration.

Story end

Sorry it was so short and it took me soooooo long to get done but this chapter just didn't seem to want to happen.

Next chapter will be longer I promise as Percy and his gang head into the sea of monsters while a certain blonde god watches over him… while adding to his harem of course.

I did put a vote up asking whether a harem was wanted more but as it went unannounced it wasn't the most resultant full poll but still a harem came out the victor and so that is what this fan fiction became.

**_R&R thank you for reading._**


End file.
